One Small Problem
by krystalanimeheart
Summary: What Happens when Scotland comes over to England's House and happens' to be drunk? And does something to England that might change his life forever? Will America and the Others be there to save him? Or will they not be able to tell that its England? USUK, FRUK and other pairings if requested.
1. Chapter 1

**Krystal- Sup people this is my first Hetalia fan-fic so please be nice! I had this idea for a while but I kept forget what I wanted to write about! So if you have any ideas for my story I will be happy to hear you out! And I do not own Hetalia, only the plot idea. Also I am sorry if this sounds like any other fan-fic you have read. But I came up with this not anyone else. Thank you.**

**Chapter 1**

**One 'Small' Problem**

**England's POV**

To me it was another day, nothing more nothing less. To get up, take a shower and drink some tea before we had the World meeting. This time it was held here in London, so I had no problem of getting on a plane and waiting for a few hours just to get to meeting where we were going to get nothing done.

I sighed and placed my tea down, looking at the time it read 8:43, the Meeting was at ten so I had about 1 hour before the meeting. I guess I would read, but suddenly the front door flew open, thinking it was America I only continued to sip my tea, how wrong I was.

I then heard loud footsteps enter the living room looking over my Shoulder I expecting America, but there In his Place stood Scotland, nearly dropping my tea cup, I place it back down and stood up, folding my arms across my chest staring at Scotland damn it I should have been more alert, I'm getting to relaxed with America around.

Turning my attention back to Scotland, his face slightly red and….a beer bottle in his left hand, not good he was drunk. And always acts by beating me when he was but what the bloody hell is he here? Isn't he supposed to be in his homeland? Sudden Scotland lashed at me with the beer bottle hitting me at the side of my head drawing blood. Slowly the blood dripped to the floor, the beer bottle now in pieces, it shards all over the floor.

"You bastard!" Scotland yelled lashing out again but I managed to evade his attack.

He then jumped toward me, pinning me to the floor tighten his hands around my neck

"Damn" I managed to gasp out

"Why did you have to grow? And take me over? How could you of all people take me over, you're the youngest of all of us!" he yelled out

"I just don't know how! _Ach Moi Pomnuria Fratres du Edoc'silv Eom Sumething Sem Kan Waise!" _he chanted

I was able to make out some of the words but my short supply of air made it difficult the words were _Moi-_ Change, _Edoc'silc-_ unconquerable and _thelduin-_ reign

The rest was a burl, I soon passed out.

**1 hour later -9:43**

I slowly got up, and looked around everything seemed bigger than what it was before, I shook my head remembering the events that took place early.

Scotland wasn't around so he must have left after I passed out. My hand then moved to the side of my head then pulling it back down it was covered in blood so that meant I was still bleeding, weird it should had stop by now. So I walked to the kitchen not bothering with the shards of glass, I only had a few minutes before the meeting so had to get the blood to stop bleeding opening the cupboard to grab ban-aids and some towels to clean the blood.

Again everything must had got bigger it was a bit higher than before, but I shook of the feeling it must have been because of the blood lost that everything was like this. I then walked to the bathroom, and clicking the lights on.

My eyes widened, the towels and bad-aids dropping from my hands, staring at the mirror I looked like a 9 year-old I gasped, how?

How could I have turned back into a kid, bloody how could had this happen! It was Scotland his words echoed in my mind

_"I just don't know how! Ach Moi Pomnuria Fratres du Edoc'silv Eom Sumething Sem Kan Waise!"_

"Do change my brother the unconquerable to something that can be easily reign…that's what he said bloody hell stupid Scotland that doesn't mean that the country will change." I mumbled shaking my head.

I sighed what am I going to do now?

**Krystal- so that was chapter 1! I hope you liked it, and if you guys have any ideas please tell me! And if you guys like Hetaoni I have a one- shot but if you want me to continue it please tell me! Please Review!**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Krystal-Hi! I'm Back, for chapter 2! But really you guys can't you Review? I feel said when you follow my story and don't review…so I don't own anything, only my plot nothing more nothing less god I really do hate FCAT why can't it end? I just have to hold out for one more day.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Hide and Seek**

**England's POV**

_"Bloody what to do…" _I thought as I looked down now noticing how big my clothes were, I need to find some that actually fit me. Thinking _"I guess I could look in the attic for some old clothes..."_

Bad memories flashed in my head as I thought about America and when he was still in my care. I shook my head getting America out of the picture, for now I just need to find something that fits me. I walked up the stairs, and got into the attic it was piled up with Boxes each of them holding a different memory of my life both good and bad, each of them holding a heavy layer of dust. Looking around I soon from a box labeled "America's Old Clothes" I sighed memories entering my mind, shaking my head again, I moved over to the box, opening it. Dust flying everywhere, I coughed a bit till the dust cleared, my eyes stinging.

I looked into the box again, moving shirts and pants around to find something that would fit.

After a few minutes I was able to find some dark blue jeans, (They were a bit big but it was the smallest I could find) a red Jacket with _Kirkland _on the back and a bandana with my flag on it. I was also able to find some piercing and placed them on my left ear.*

Overall I looked like a punk, _"Perfect, no one will be able to tell the difference."_ I thought now I had to find some boots and I would look like any other kid here. There was a knock on the door, I froze finishing zipping up my boots, and now this was unexpected why would anyone come here? Thinking back it clicked, America asked if we could go to the meeting together with Japan. I cursed, the door creaked open, Scotland must have forgotten to lock the door, and then again why would he? Just great. By this time I was near the top of the stairs hoping whoever it was to just leave and hiding making sure they couldn't see me.

"England-san?" I heard someone say, it was Japan

"Yo! Iggy, where are you!" the door then flew open, knowing this I rolled my eyes thinking _"America and that Bloody nickname."_

"Hm, that's weird... England- san hasn't responded, do you think that he has already left America-san?" Japan asked

"Nah, I don't think so, he would had waited I called him yesterday to wait for me, so he should be here let's look around." America said

Now fully into the house America looked around, and walked into the living room, I cursed I still haven't cleaned up the blood and the shards of beer bottle from the floor.

Japan stopped and looked up toward the stairs; I managed to hide myself before he could see me.

"America-san did you hear that" he asked still looking up the stairs

"No, I didn't hear any-Shit! Where did this blood come from!" He yelled

Japan had now turned his attention to America asking and moving into the living area

"Blood? Why is there blood?"

"I don't know man but I think its Iggy's" America said Japan and him both out of my view

"How? England could have been drunk and hurt himself." Japan questioned

"No, that's not it there's some tea so he couldn't have been drunk and the tea is still a bit warm."

"So that means, someone else attacked him." Japan said

"Ya, let's check upstairs maybe he's in bed or something."

Japan must have nodded because they both came out of the living room and turned to walk up the stairs. In panic I turned and looked around hoping to find a way out. And I did a window, on a two-story building just **_great_**… I got up and walked toward the window opening it fully my feet on the ledge, ready to jump. It didn't really seem that high, America and Japan were both at the top of the stairs looking at me.

"Hey! Who are you!" America yelled

Looking over my shoulder, I saw him walking over to grab me but I took the chance and jumped.

As soon as I was airborne I closed my eyes thinking that I would break a bone or something. But I managed to land in a crouch, hitting the ground with a large thump. I glanced up America seemed surprised and was about to jump out, nut Japan somehow able to pull him back in.

I took the chance and took off running not looking back. Now it had started to rain, but I had continued to run, no matter what I didn't stop I just had to get as far away as possible.

* * *

**America's POV**

"Japan! Why did you do that?" I yelled, he flinched

"Well America, you could have got hurt and the meeting is about to start, we can tell everyone there." He said rather nervously

I huffed "Fine, let's go."

**_Time Skip 30 minutes_**

After arriving about 10 minutes late with Japan, the meeting still hasn't started

"Oh, America! Do you know where Angleterre is? He izn't here!" France asked not seeing me and Japan with England

"About that… Japan?" I asked nervously

"Hai, England-san has gone missing, America and I went to England-san's house to find Blood and-"he was cut off by China

"Blood! Why is there blood!" he asked his eyes widening

"Yes, now if you would allow me to continue,"

"Ja, sure Japan" Germany said his eyes filled with concern

"Thank you Germany-san well as I was saying America found blood and a smashed beer bottle. We then discovered a young boy about 9 or 10. He made his escape through the window."

" I would had gone after him but Japan stopped me." I said a bit frustrated

"Yes, America-san I am sorry about that but if we had more people to look for the child it would be easier to find him." He said as he bowed

I sighed "It's ok; I'm just worried about England he might be really hurt and that kid is our only lead."

"Ja, I agree with that. This meeting is postponed; we will look for the child. America do you know what clothes he had on? What he looked like?" Germany asked crossing his arms across his chest

"Ya he was wearing a red jacket with Kirkland on the back and a bandana with the British flag on it, and had blond hair, green eyes.." I said as I tapped my chin lightly looking up

"Ok, everyone you heard America lets go look for him. Italy you're coming with me. We should at least go in groups of 2 or 3. Japan would you like to come with us also?" Germany asked

"Ve~ Ok Doitsu! Japan you ready?" Italy said happily

"Yes, Germany I would like to go with you and Italy." He said bowing then soon left.

"Oh America, can I go with you? I rather not go with Russia..." he asked

"Ya sure France, I wouldn't like to be with Russia either. So China that means you're with Russia, OK Bye! Let's go France." I declared walking off

"Ok Russia lets go…." China said turning around to face Russia, hugging his Panda a bit closer than before.

"Will you become one with Mother Russia, China?"

"N-No! I won't let's just go Aru!" With that both China and Russia walked off, in the opposite direction. I really do feel bad for him...

* * *

Now in the city, I understood what Japan meant with it was better to look with more people. Finding 1 kid in millions yup this is going to be_ Hard. _I sighed

"Where do we start? He could be anywhere."

"Well Amérique, there aren't many blonds here in London so be on the lookout." France said his eyes scanning the area for any blonds

"Ok then let's start walking and looking."

**TIME SKIP 2 HOURS LATER **

Even after searching the place like twice we still couldn't fine the damn kid, I sighed (I've been doing that a lot) and sat down on a nearby bench, France sitting down as well.

"God, what a problem to find one kid!" I yelled, pulling at my air

"Yes, I have to agree; let's rest for a few minutes, then start looking again."

"Ok, sure" I continued to look through the crowd of people hoping to spot him.

My attention then turned to the ally, there were 3 dudes surrounding this kid as one of men moved closer, I was able to see, that… it was the kid we were looking for! I turned to France

"France I found the kid he's in the ally he looks like he needs help."

"Right under our noses that what I have to say." France said looking toward the alleyway now potting the 3 men and the kid.

We both got up and crossed the street and made our way toward the alleyway, one of the men had grasped by the kid by neck and pulled him up now eye level with him.

The kid eyes only narrowed dangerously as he swung his leg hitting the man, right where it hurt making him let go of the kid. The other 2 then dashed forward from different directions. The kid didn't move until they were only a foot away he ducked down making both men hit each other and falling backwards in pain. He smiled about to take off but I managed to grab his arm before he did.

"Sorry kid your coming with us, France call everyone tell them we found him." I said not letting my eyes leave kid.

"Ok, but is this child really the one at Angleterre's house?" he asked leaning a bit to close into kids personal space.

"Yup, I'm sure."

"Bloody France gets out of my face!" the kid yelled

Frances eyes widened at the action but only a smirked appeared.

"A bit rebellious aren't we?" he asked, testing the kid

"Yes! Now LET. GO. OF. ME!" pulling his hand from my grasp but my hand only tightened.

"What the hell, it's not like you're getting any information out of me, about the dude so just let go of me." He huffed

My eyes narrowed, this kid was really getting on my last nerves.

"France call everyone and gets them back to the meeting place."

"Ok Amérique."

After about 5 minutes I looked again at the kid, his eyes cold showing nothing as if he was planning something I wasn't sure. I sighed; France had managed to get a bus to stop for us to get on. I pulled at the kids' arm dragging him on the bus.

This was going to be a long drive but we found a clue to find England. I looked again toward the kid, a flash of Iggy appeared in my head as I stared at him, and now that I noticed it they both really looked alike. I shook my head, getting rid of the thought but it still lingered in the back of my head.

By this time the kid was staring at me with those piercing beautiful green eyes 'wait did I just say beautiful?' I thought

"Arthur that's my name." that's all he said, the rest of the ride was quiet.

* * *

**Krystal- Well that's Chapter 2! I hoped you liked it! Please Review, I get very happy when you do so please do! **

**TBC **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Krystal-Hi! I'm Back, for chapter 3! good god i ****disappear for a few months and god who knows what happen to me! well with all the review i found the urge to write again i will try to find time every week to update so please don't hate me !.**

* * *

**Chapter 3~Secrets**

**England's POV**

I only told America my human name, knowing that bloody idiot he

would think nothing about the name. But the others might find it a bit strange to have the same human name as England even though I am him. The bus ride was long, i stared outside the window of the bus, there is no way i can find way to escape now, and can let the other countries know about what happened to me. Knowing France and Russia, France with his perverted ways would try to take me over even in this form and Russia that guy just sends chills down the back of my spine just thinking what he would do.

I can't allow myself to be weak in front of the others, I will never let it happen again.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_I fell to ground unable to finish off America, and make him stop from gaining independence, I could not do this, I was weak._

_All I saw now was the young America, in the puddle next to me not the one who had aged and had become stronger than me without realizing it._

_He looked down on me with sadness in his eyes, i need not to look at him to know that he was giving me those eyes. Those reminded me of the day we first met clear blue eyes knowing nothing of war._

_To think it would come down to this, Canada and the rest of the troops stood behind me about five to 8 meters away all with shocked eyes._

_I slowly felt tears run down my face even with the rain, it was clear that i was crying not sure for which reason losing America, or the lost of my pride_

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Those memories still haunt me to this very day, the fact is I still don't know for what i was crying for... The bus slowly made its way to a stop at a red light. I looked over to America, it was strange not finding him talking or bombarding me with questions. But the matter at hand was i wasn't going to tell him or anyone in fact who i am and what I am. I wouldn't no my pride would not be able to keep up with this lingering disappointment

**_America's POV_**

After Arthur said his name, I was surprised I wouldn't really think that he would say anything. Cause this kid isn't exactly an open book, he looked over to the window again.

I really wanted to asking about where he's family is, and who exactly he is cause no person can really look that similar to Iggy! Only is he's a clone, I bet that's what he is!

I smiled to myself feeling happy that it could a possible reason to this Arthur and who he is!

I looked over to him once again, his eyes seemed to be clouded over as id remembering something that happened a long time ago,pain and agony filled those eyes.

Those should not be the eyes of a 9 to 10-year-old, I wonder what the kids past is about and what could have caused him to have eyes like that so cold and distant. The bus stopped we were at a red light, i check my phone it was 5:45 we only had around ten minutes until we reached the meeting room.

But all this silence, was killing me! And all the thinking! What's wrong with me today! I'm a really worried about Iggy? Or is it something more? Aggh! I doing it again! i grabbed my hair and started to ruffle it all up. This is all getting to me!

**France's POV**

That boy was something! To think he some how fought again those large men! But he looks like Angleterre that not something that natural there needs to be a connection between the two, because there is only one us in this whole world...hmm before i overheard that the boy is named Arthur that is also Angleterre human could he be Angleterre, both attitudes are much the same. I sighed maybe i'm over looking things, i glanced over to Amérique, he was ruffling his hair and pulling at it, i wonder what the reason is for. The bus stopped for a red light it seemed we still had our ways to go before getting back to the meeting room and finding out who this Arthur really is.

* * *

**Krystal-It seems as if Iggy holding a lot more secrets then he should be! i hope you like my short update chapter of today I might update again tomorrow so check your emails tomorrow**

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Krystal- Here's chapter 4!Hope you like it! i will ****continue to update small chapters like this every week for this story so if you have any questions if like i can make them longer, ect. Please PM me or leave a review**

* * *

**Chapter 4~ Meet Up.**

**England's POV**

When the bus had stopped again i noticed we were in front of the Meeting building where of course only certain humans and countries can enter. The building was rather larger about 3 stories high, and a tannish color.* Two royal guards stood near the entrance looking onward, and staring at nothing. The guards did not move at all the seemed like a doll, nonmoving and showing no emotion what so ever.I stood up along With America, he once again grabbed my wrist I flinched a bit. I guess when he grabbed my wrist before he held on to tight, so thats going to leave such a lovely bruise on my wrist, Oh wonderful.

I guess he thought I was going to make a run for it, he was right the second he showed a chance I would be gone. France was standing behind me once we got off the bus I did not feel comfortable at all, who knows what he might do if America looks away for a few minutes.

Shaking off the feeling of That perverted frog i noticed the other countries that were now walking toward us. The Axis were together, while China somehow had the feeling of sear fear with walking next to Russia. I felt bad for China, for all of the other countries he ended up with him.

Italy noticed that I was with America and France and ran over.

"Ve~ What's your name?" He said

I looked away, from the corner of my eyes I saw his face drop and walked least he got the message, I wasn't going to say anything.

My chances of escape became ever so smaller i guess i could really do anything about it. I thoughts of escape, were impossible the other were already here. There was no way to outrun or hide from them, they already got a good look at my face.

"Germany!" America yelled

"I found The kid I was talking about!" he moved the hand that he was hold onto me with up. So I was dangling in the air, was I really that light now? Yes but no, its just that America has somehow super strength to do things. So picking me up should not be a problem.

"So that is who he is...Ok lets get inside so we can find out what he knows on what happened to England" Germany said, walking toward The meeting building.

How was I, suppose to get out of this one? Wait, i have my magic thats perfect I can find a spell to make me turn back! Now I just have to think of the right spell, then everything would be back to normal. I broke out in to small smile, this could actually work!

**America's POV**

The bus had stopped again, we were at our stop. I stood up, without thinking I grabbed Arthurs' wrist he flinched a bit. Was it from before? When i grabbed his hand before to tight? I would have to ask China to check that out, France, Arthur and I all got off the bus i could feel Arthurs' body tense up, I looked toward him...I wonder whats wrong. Maybe he's panicking that he has to tell about what happened to England?

I looked up The others were walking toward us, Italy, Japan, and Germany were all walking together toward us while, China seemed like about 4 to 5 feet away from Russia.

Italy came over and bent down to look at Arthur in the eyes and asked

"Ve~ What's your name?" Arthur looked away ignoring Italy's question.

Arthur was really stubborn he wouldn't even tell Italy's name, also on the bus ride the kid only said one word!

I wonder what made he so quiet.

"Germany!" I yelled

"I found the kid I was talking about!" I moved my hand up a bit to wave toward Germany forgetting that I was holding on to him. Arthur didn't even move, i moved my hand back down so he could touch the ground.

Germany then said back "So that is who he is...Ok lets get inside so we can find out what he knows on what happened to England"

We began to walk toward the meeting building. After a few minutes I noticed from the corner of my eye that Arthur had a small smile on his face. Why? Did he think of something? And what it was.

* * *

**Krystal- I really liked this chapter it cam out really nice, so i hoped ****you liked it and more reviews faster updates so don't forget! I'm a person too it takes awhile to get these ideas pumping through my head!**

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Krystal_hey people! I'm so sorry with the late fanfic chapter! I was think on what to write, and exams this week. So nothing his going to change i guess. I want to try a new writing style, if you like it please tell me so i can continue to write like this! So on with the new chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5~ Turning the Clock Back Once Again.**

Arthur was being pushed through the halls of the meeting building, the walls were filled with pictures of the queen and different famous arts of the each of the other countries. Arthur's mind wondered, think about if he could find a way to escape, the blond sighed thinking,

"_A spell should work in this situation, but the trouble would be finding the right one in such a small in this form..."_

Arthur looked over his shoulder America was happily telling Japan about a recent game he just bought and how it was the best one he ever played. The german, was silently listening to Italy, as he talked make so sense what so ever.

China stood next to France talking about how a new product from hid country has become very popular. The only one that stood with out a partner to talk to was the russian, he stood tall with a small smile plastered on his face, the russian looked over noticing that I was staring. a chill ran down the british child's' back, looking away from the other blond.

"Would you like to be come one with Russia? You are a country aren't you?" Russian questioned, a glint in his eye as he said it. Arthur gulped a lump in his throat, fear somehow rising in his heart.

"Y-yes I am one, but I won't tell you who" The words came sputtering out of his mouth not social filter at all, while talking with the russian blonde. It surprised Arthur that the words came out, if he wasn't in this child form he would have ignored the russian, but child fear got the better of him. Russia reached out, patting his head saying

"Such a strong will...I do like that." His eyes narrowing.

The rest of the walk was silent, but the others continued to talk, not ever noticing the conversation between Arthur and Russia. After a few minutes of twist and turns through the large meeting building they all stop in front of a door that read: WORLD MEETING. The door was pushed open by the American, and others followed behind ushering the british into the room.

The room was large, a long table laid in the middle of the room with about 30 chairs on each side, two other chairs were placed at the ends of each side of the table. A Large board was hung on the wall, with numerous of things, and topics to talk about in the world meeting. The room was meant for most countries to enter and talk about the problems and seek help from others, but today it was solely meant for the Axis and the Allies today. Each of the countries sat in there seats, Arthur sat where,as England would usually.

The german was standing in front of the board, looking at each of countries, then finally landing on Arthur. I glanced to the countries they were all giving me a glare, the room was deadly silent, each country wondering how to break the silence in the room. The first to speak up was Germany.

"So to starts matters off, who are you?" The german, asked staring. Arthur hated the feeling of being looked down upon even as a country. So feeling a bit annoyed the young blond answered.

"Arthur" He returned the glare to the other countries, they all seemed surprised. Arthur turned away.

"Arthur...So what were you doing at England's house?" the Chinese asked, looking at the young boy. Arthur crossed his arms over his chest and crossed his legs. Not answering, the question he began to think about the list of spells that could help him right now.

_"The right spell would be to turn myself back but then everyone would know it was me...an old spell...wait that one might work."_

" He seems that he doesn't want to talk about it America are you sure this is the same kid?" A voice popped up out of no where. Everyone in the room turned, looking for the voice.

"Oh! Hey Canada, how long have you been here?" The American asked the Canadian.

"I've been here the whole time..." The shy blond said, hugging a white teddy bear closer. Arthur took the chance and began to chant a spell while no one was playing attention.

"sic adulescentes senum puer et senex convertam horologium," The British began

The american began to laugh, then turning to face Arthur again only to find him surrounded my a faint green light.

"Uh, guys is suppose to be happening?" Attracting the attention of the other nations, they all turned to look at Arthur

"Ve~ Doitsu what is he doing?" The Italian asked the German

"I have no idea, Italy but it cant be good." The blond german replied, his eyes narrowing.

The windows of the room, were destroyed by a sudden gush of wind entering the room and surrounding Arthur's body, the other nations have exited the room and watched from afar waiting for what ever was going to happen, happen. The young british boy continued

"male enim qui detrahunt mihi vetus..."

"Woah, Arthur stop!" The American came rushing to Arthur, trying to make him snap out of it.

"America! We have to get out of here! Its dangerous!" The Canadian came over and grabbed America, looking at him with with scared eyes. Arthurs concentration began to fall he opened his eyes and saw the American and Canadian blonds in front of him, Arthur the finished the spell, saying the last words finishing the spell.

"hic tenetur relased me tibi hoc!"

The wind then surround the 3 blonds, the wind was increasing in power destroying the large room and what ever it help inside of it. Arthur watched, as America reached out and grabbed him holding Arthur close as while as Canada. The last thing Arthur saw before giving in to darkness was America's and Canada's bodies both glowing.

The wind stopped showing the damage of the room, the large table was split in half, most chairs were destroyed, the wallpaper had bits and pieces missing. The other nations saved from the wraf of the wind, enter once again. France, was amazed by the boy to be able to do something like this, his mind began to process everything. Where were the 3 blonds? He panicked, yelling at the others to look under the rubble for the body's of there most likely injured body's.

Three bodies, laid unmoving each of them hugging each other closely. Purple eyes slowly fluttered open first, letting go of the body he was holding, then looking at the other two bodies which seemed to be bound to sleep forever...

* * *

**Krystal-HAHA A cliff hanger! Sorry guys i didn't really know how to end it so i ended it here. I hoped you like it and the new style of writing as well! Please tell me if you liked it or not.**

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Krystal-hey people! I'm back with another chapter! I left a ver good Cliff hanger so you must of all loved that! :P But i'm back with a new chapter. hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6~ Another Problem **

Canada stared in surprised at the two body that lied next to him, It was America and England of course. But America have seem to be small, way smaller. He was about the same age as England, with his over-size clothes to large for him. Canada then looked down to his body, it as well changed into that of a 10-year-old, he cursed light. Canada sighed and looked over to England, he figured out that "Arthur" was really England it was clear to him that it was England, but he questioned how didn't the others realize. Maybe it was because he was with England through the time that, America became his own country. Canada looked over to England, his face he seemed so peaceful, and calm rather than at that time when England was so broken.

* * *

**_*Flashback* Canada's POV_**

**_"_**_Go on tell me this is all a joke..." England started still pointing his gun to America_

_"And I will take you home..." England finished, America made no move._

_ England then threw the gun he was holding to the side, falling to his knees, shuddering, using the very little energy he had left to keep his composer. _

_There was puddle next to England, in the puddle instead of the current America, it was the young America, still wearing his white dress like clothing, and England in his current state. It surprised me that I blink, and rubbed my eyes thinking that the cold rain was getting to me. After that I look again still, was like that, the refection of the past. _

_I then looked over to England as he still lied on the ground, unable to defeat America. The strong Empire's mask fell, he bursted into tears as he clenched his hands. The rain just added to the sadness. America remained quiet after what he did, looking down to England, holding back his own tears. I made the first move out to the empire, walking to him and pick him up holding his shoulders as he cried, I began to walk back to where the rest of the rest of the Army was. I glance back as I saw America's hand sticking out as if to reach out for England, but quickly let it drop so his side. His eyes locked onto mine sadness clear visible. I shook my head, and turned away from America as I walked away him. I hunched down a bit trying to see England's face a bit better the way he was scarred me._

_His face showed all the emotions that he never shows, and the one that hit me was how weak he was. I never would have thought to see him like this. The Empire was always so proud to show any type of weakness. my grasp on him only tighten as we got back to the camp's. I walked England into his tent and made him lie down, his skin was close, losing to America in the war really hit him hard half the time he was in a daze as if lost in the memories of the past._

_I managed to change England's clothes into some fresh ones, as he seemed to have fallen asleep. I didn't leave his side, i held onto his hand as he slept. As a nation once you lose land, it's as if you lost a part of you heart, and soul. I could feel England a bit weaker than before because he lost America as a brother, and not a territory._

**_*Flashback End*_**

* * *

Canada blinked a bit as he returned from reality hearing a voice, it was France.

"Hey! France we're over here!" I call out, after a few moments France appeared, sighing in relief but blinking a bit in confusion as he realized that Canada was a lot smaller than he should be.

"Canada! Why are you so small? What happened? Also where is Amérique, and Arthur?" France asked, Canada Pointed to behind him as he got up.

"America and Englan-" Canada cover's his mouth, France's eyes widen as he looks to Canada.

"What! That blond called Arthur is really England?! So I was right..." France walks over and pats Canada's head smiling.

"You knew?" Canada asked, as France went over and picked up England and America

"Kinda, Canada. I wasn't truly sue though. Remember I was with England most of his life. But he looks so adorable, hm I wonder how he ended up like this though." France tells Canada. He walks over the rubbish and calls over Germany and the other's, they all come running. After a few seconds they're jaws drop exclude Russia who just continued to smile, once they saw America, and me a lot younger now.

"What happen two the both of them!" China asks, Japan nods agreeing

"Yes what happen France." Japan questioned as well.

France, just sighed and said,

"Well for now let's go to the infirmary here and then I'll tell you." The other nations nodded well-looking at the damaged room, then walking out the door to where they need to go.

* * *

Once at the infirmary France sets down England, and America down both on the same bed. Canada sat on the side of the bed, as France explained who "Arthur" is. After a few minutes everyone was surprised that "Arthur" was really England.

"So England must have some how turned into this form, right Big Brother France?" Italy asked looking at the still sleeping England

"But could have made him like this?" Canada asked gaining the attention from everyone.

"That could be the reason his house was a bit in a mess." Japan added

"When I got there with America, there was a shattered beer glass, blood and tea. So we can cross out that England was drunk because it was still a bit warm when we arrived." Japan finished.

Everyone was quiet trying to figure out who might have made England this way but no names came to was a sound of rustling sheets, the nations turned around to find America, rubbing his eyes, yawing then looking at the large figures in front of him wide-eyed.

* * *

**Krystal-So I finally finished this chapter! but in the next chapter something big is going to happen! Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
